Ceramic capacitive pressure sensors are well known in the art. In order to maintain maximum deflection with a minimal amount of bending stress, capacitive sensors generally use circular diaphragms centered in circular housings and two electrodes. The first electrode, which responds to pressure changes, will be referred to throughout as the “CP” electrode. The second electrode, which is the reference electrode, will be referred to as the “CR” electrode. The housings usually also contain the electrical connections necessary to activate the diaphragm electrodes.
Thus, it is desirable to create a pressure sensor containing a sensor assembly that has maximized deflection with minimal bending stress, detects large gradients of pressure, and is easy to fabricate.